A conventional cutting machine uses metal wires such as copper wires to generate sparks which are able to cut metal objects with high hardness. The sparks are created between the metal wire and the metal object so as to cut the metal object. In order to precisely cut the metal object, the metal wire has very small diameter and if the tiny metal wire contacts the metal object, or if the speed of the wire dispensing unit and the wire pulling unit are different, the metal wire is easily broken. The broken metal wire cannot be used again and has to be retrieved. Generally, the broken wire is cut and retrieved manually and a new metal wire needs to be re-installed to the cutting machine again. This costs a lot of time and might be dangerous to the users.
A wire retrieving device uses air flow to blow the broken wires out from a pipe so as to quickly remove the broken wires. However, due to the metal wire has certain level of extendibility, so that during blowing process, the metal wire is not cut completely and the metal wire are pulled out a distance. The users take time to cut and re-arrange the metal wire.
The present invention intends to provide a wire retrieving device for a cutting machine and includes a block with a blowing path and a suction path defined therethrough, the broken wire is pushed by a pushing member toward the block and is sucked into a tank by pressurized air flow through the blowing path and the suction path.